Dear Diary
by Vicstory
Summary: Jesi is a normal girl trying to get by in high school. She likes to hide in the shadows of her friends and has many hobbies. However, in her sophomore year, everything changes. She befriends a boy named Aaron Argenti, who is the cause of these changes. Aaron has his own problems though. See the shenanigans that unfold. Rated T because of themes inappropriate for children.
1. Jesi, chapter 1

_ Dear Diary, August 15, 2019_  
_ Hi, well this is my first time writing in a diary…um, I'm Jesilyn Evodiá, but my friends call me Jesi. Today is my sophomore year of high school. I'm not much of an important person at our school. Sure, I participate in a lot of sports, like basketball, volleyball, softball, and track, I get grades, yeah, but most of my time I hide behind the three most popular girls Harper McKenna, Janice Mackenzie, and Amelia Fritz. They aren't the nicest of people, okay, they are quite mean, but they CAN be nice._

Out of our group, I kinda hide in the shadows. Honestly, all I want is to be left alone. I don't want the spotlight, no that's not my place, but I also don't want to get bullied (that wouldn't be fun). That's why I find it better to let the others take the spotlight. Wait, Harper is calling me, Jesi signing out?

Jesi, a scrawny, blonde, put away her things, slung her backpack over her shoulder, and ran straight to Harper. Everyone cleared the way as she ran. They all knew that if they delayed anyone that Harper hung out with, she would ruin their school lives.

"Oh my god, Jesi why are you SO slow?" Harper said the 'so' with so much emphasis that is made Jesi wince.  
"I'm sorry Harper. I didn't hear you, I was busy writing in my—," Jesi stopped herself. If Harper knew I had a diary, I would NEVER hear the end of it!  
"Writing in your WHAT?" Harper demanded.  
"I was writing on my to-do list, so I can remember what my mom told me to do." Jesi lied.  
"Sure, whatever. Now help me with this stupid locker."

**A/N: This is my first story, so I hope you like it. My posting schedule will be really random, I'm just too lazy to come up with one, and I probably wouldn't stay to it. Anyways, have a nice day!**


	2. Jesi, chapter 2

Dear Diary, August 15, 2019, still  
Okay, today wasn't so bad. The class was boring, as usual. The teachers talked about how nice this year was going to be, introduced some new kids, you know, the kicks. While the teachers were talking, Harper, Janice, and Amelia passed notes around. Most of the notes talked about the new kids, which boys were 'cute,' which girls were ugly, and basically just gossip. Sure, my friends' gossip, but it isn't that bad. They're nice…right?

All I did was draw in class, when then Mrs. Smith, that greasy old hag, she confiscated MY sketchbook. She claimed it was DISTRACTING! DISTRACTING ME FROM WHAT, YOUR KILLER BORING SPEECH?! And then you know what?! SHE LOOKED THROUGH THE WHOLE THING, AND EVEN HAD THE GUTS TO COMMENT ON IT! Okay, she complimented it, but seriously, you don't do that! She afterward put it in her drawer, and wouldn't give it back until class was over. Diddly darn that woman!

"Jesi! Your friends are here," called Jesi's mother.  
"Be down in a sec mom!" Jesi called back.

Jesi quickly hid her diary and pulled out some homework to pretend that she was working, not writing in her diary. Of course, Mrs. Smith assigned the homework, ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL, who does that?

When Jesi got to the last step, she noticed that Harper was standing right in front of her, glaring down. Uh oh, were the first thoughts that came to mind. Jesi slowly stopped on the step, to try and help her be eye to eye with Harper. Unfortunately, it didn't help much, since Harper was a bit tall and Jesi was short.

"And why didn't you meet us at the mall today, AS WE PLANNED?" Harper interrogated Jesi.  
"Um, I guess I… forgot?" Jesi nervously laughed.  
"WELL, NEXT TIME DON'T FORGET!" Harper snapped.  
"Yeah, it's next Wednesday, so um, don't forget… please?" Janice added.  
"Yeah, sure…" Jesi said.  
Awkward silence.  
"So, do you guys wanna play a game of double table tennis?" Jesi asked.  
"Sure," Harper, Janice, and Amelia all said in unison.

They played 5 games. Harper and Janice were pared up and so were Jesi and Amelia. Jesi and Amelia won 3 out of the 5, which made Harper really mad.

"Let's just go do make-up instead, this is stupid!" Harper exclaimed angrily.  
"I'm down," Jesi agreed.  
"Well then, I'm going too!" Janice declared.  
"Hey, don't forget me," Amelia pleaded.  
"Then it's settled, let's go!"

Janice: "OW STOP TUGGING ON MY HAIR!"  
Amelia: "OH MY GOSH, it isn't that bad, just hold still!"  
Harper: "Both of you shut up!"  
"Jesi come get dinner, and girls your parents are here!"  
"Okay mom! Bye guys, see you tomorrow," Jesi said.  
"Yeah, sure. Whatever, I don't care…" Harper said.


	3. Jesi, chapter 3

Dear Diary, August 16, 2019  
Okay, yeah. So yesterday was fun. I told you that they weren't that mean. Anyways, today is another day of H̶e̶l̶l̶ P̶r̶i̶s̶o̶n̶ T̶o̶r̶t̶u̶r̶e̶ School. Right now I'm at lunch with the girls, oh wait, Janice is trying to look. I'll put this away for now.

"Hey! I wanna see," pleaded Janice.  
"Uh-uh, no way. I ain't going to show you." Jesi asserted.  
"But, I wanna know…" Janice then did some big puppy dog eyes.  
"HAHA! You think your tricks will work on ME. Well, guess what, it ain't workin'. So suck it up baby, suck it up!" Jesi joked.

This made Janice start laughing, and soon she forgot what she was even doing.

It was then when Jesi noticed that a boy was looking at her from the back of the room. He was sitting with a couple of other guys, who wore plain clothes and basically looked like they just talked. The boy was wearing a black leather jacket, a Megadeth Rust in Peace shirt underneath, some gray jeans, and he had big black boots. The boy was a bit tanned and had a mischevious look on his face. The boy also had an ear piercing on his right ear.

Jesi then realized she'd been staring. She quickly blushed and turned away. Nobody at her table noticed they were to busy gossiping.

Close call, she thought.

She couldn't help but glance back at the boy. He wasn't looking at her anymore but was instead reading a book and wearing headphones. She was about to look away when she noticed he was peaking at her over his book.

She raised an eyebrow, indicating she saw him. He smirked, but then began reading his book again. This confused Jesi.

Why was he looking at her? Why not someone more important like Harper, or even Amelia? Jesi's head was filled with a million questions.\

"So, Jesi. Watcha' looking at?" Amelia asked?  
Jesi blushed and looked away.  
"N-nothing!" She lied.  
Her face was burning.  
"OoOh, I see~." Amelia teased, "You like that new boy!"  
"I do not! I just noticed he was looking at me…" Jesi defended herself.  
"So he likes you!" Harper said.  
"I-I don't know that! Maybe he was just looking in my general direction." Jesi said this but didn't even believe it herself.  
"Aw, you're no fun, but okay, whatever you say," Harper said with a wink.

Jesi was certain he was looking at her. Why? She didn't know, but she remembered looking straight into his…eye? She just remembered that she didn't look at his other eye. How could she look into someone's eyes, if it was just one eye?

Jesi looked back at the boy feeling embarrassed, even though she was the only one who knew what she did. The boy was looking at her, and, he had two different eye colors! His left eye was golden and had a few different shades, kind of like the setting sun, while his other eye was a lightish gray, like the moon.  
Jesi was somewhat startled that he had different eye colors. Just then the bell rang.

"Another boring day of my dying in class," Harper said distastefully. "See you guys in chemistry."  
"Bye Harper! Come on Janice, we got to go to English." Amelia said.  
"Bye guys," Janice said sadly.  
"Yeah, see you," Jesi said lost in thought.

**A/N: I know it's a slow start, but I just kinda want you to get used to the environment of this story.**

**The chapters are named with people's names (Jesi right now) because it shows whose mind you're in during the chapter.**


	4. Jesi, chapter 4

Jesi walked into history class. She looked around and noticed she was the first student in the class. Jesi always hated being first, it meant that everyone else would look at her when they came in. She quickly hurried to one of the back seats and sat down. As Jesi sat down, the teacher, Mr. Rollins, called her name. Now, Mr. Rollins was the best teacher. He was always chill and NEVER gave homework, heck, he barely made them do ANY work! Anyways, Mr. Rollins called Jesi, which made Jesi's heart skip a beat. What did she do?

"Jesilyn, I have a request of you," Mr. Rollins said.  
"Uh, yes Mr. Rollins?" Jesi stammered nervously.  
"We have a new student, his name is Aaron Argenti, and from reports, he's had…trouble…with his past schools," Mr. Rollins took a deep breath. "Anyways, I was going to ask if you could help him with adjusting to the new school."  
"Of course, I'd be happy to help," Jesi said, very much relieved at this point. "But I would need to know who this Aaron person and what he looks like."  
"Don't worry, just go sit down and I'll tell him when he comes in to sit with you."  
"Er…okay, thanks?" Jesi responded and then sat down.

The next person who came in, surprise surprise, was the boy that was looking at her at lunch. Jesi tried not to look at him, and instead looked around the room. Then she noticed that Mr. Rollins was talking to the boy. Then it struck her. The strange boy was Aaron Argenti!

Jesi's face became bright red. Oh gosh, this was going to be awkward. As the boy slowly walked over to her she scooted further away from his chair and sunk lower into hers. He looked confused, but then sat down.

Silence

Why was nobody else coming in? Jesi felt even more embarrassed. She didn't know what to do.

"I'll be right back," said Mr. Rollins.

Great, all alone with a person I've never met, Jesi thought.  
Aaron coughed slightly, obviously trying to get her attention.

"Ahem, um, I'm Aaron, Aaron Argenti." He said while putting out his hand.  
"Uh, I'm Jesilyn Evodiá, but just call me Jesi," she said while shaking his hand.

There was a bit of silence, but then Jesi broke it by asking, "So, why were you looking at me during lunch?"  
"Why were you looking at me," Aaron asked.  
"I just…I noticed you were looking at me, so please, answer the question," she asked sheepishly.  
Aarons's cheeks became a little red. "Because, well, you don't seem like the other girls that you hang around with."  
"You mean Harper, Janice, and Amelia?"  
"Yeah, those girls."  
"What, do you think they're mean, 'cause I can assure you, they are not!" She snapped.  
Aaron winced, "No, well, not really. I mean, from how they act, they seem a bit mean. I just mean they seem meaner than you, okay?"  
"Oh, okay. Sorry I got mad," she apologized.  
"It's fine."  
"Do you wanna, I don't know, hang out sometime?"  
His expression lit up a little, "Yeah, sure. That sounds cool."

They chatted for a little bit, and then everyone started coming in. Mr. Rollins came back, and everything went smoothly.

**A/N: Yo. So, I hope you like how this is going, and I know you can probably predict how this is going, but don't worry, I'll add some twists (or at least I'll try). Yeah, that's pretty much it...have a nice day!**


	5. Jesi, chapter 5

Dear Diary, August 16, 2019  
I think I made a new friend today. His name is Aaron Argenti. He seems a little different, but that doesn't bother me. Everyone's special and unique. In history, he didn't really pay attention, so I had to keep pulling him away from whatever he was doing. He also seems nice, maybe not that willing to interact, but I understand that. Who knows, maybe he was bullied in his old school. Mr. Rollins did say that his past was troubling. Anyways, I have to go eat now.

"So honey," Jesi's mother pursed her lip, "have you make any new friends?"  
"Yeah, why do you want to know, I already have Harper and the others," Jesi asked.  
"I just want to know if my baby is doing well at school, that's all honey," her mother said as she kissed Jesi's forehead.  
"So, when is dad coming home mom?"  
"Well, since you asked…" Jesi's mother said this as she walked to the study. She then opened the door, and there he was.  
"DAD!" Jesi cried with joy, "Hey, why didn't you tell me you were home already?"  
"I wanted it to be a surprise," her father chuckled. "So how's school?"  
"Oh, you know, the usual. Class, people, bla bla."  
"But aren't you happy you made a new friend. You've always had trouble making friends, especially when you were young."  
"Geez, I know mom!" Jesi said becoming flustered. "I've finished eating, can we go watch TV now?"  
"Of course. Family time!" Her father exclaimed happily.

**A/N: Sorry if these chapters are getting short. I'm just trying to find good spots to end them since I don't want them to be too long. Also, the next chapter is going to be very short, just an FWI.** **I'm sorry if I'm rambling, or taking to long, I did this late at night, so please bear with me. I'm also trying to get out as many as possible right now (even though you probably don't like the story). Anyways, please enjoy and have a great day/night!**


	6. Jesi, chapter 6

"And so yeah, my father came home last night," Jesi told her friends.  
"Where was he anyways?" Amelia asked.  
"He was away doing work in another state," Jesi told them.

Just then Jesi noticed Aaron walking into the cafeteria. He got his food and was about to walk past them.

"Hey, Aaron," Jesi said.  
"Oh, hi Jesi," Aaron responded.  
"Do you want to sit with me and my friends?" She asked politely.  
"Um, sure, if they don't mind." He accepted nervously.  
The girls inspected him. Their eyes were very judging. After what seemed like hours, they finally said he could stay.  
"Cool!" Jesi cheered.

"So…what do you like to do?" Janice asked Aaron.  
"Um, not much. I like to do…karate," he responded awkwardly.  
"Hold it, you do karate?!" Amelia asked eagerly.  
"Just a little, I'm not that good though…" Aaron said.  
"Nonsense. I see why you like him Jesi." Janice said.  
"I don't like him in that way, we're just friends!" Jesi exclaimed exasperated.  
"Yeah, we met like, yesterday." Aaron defended her.  
"But you're so cute together, look, you're even defending her!" Janice said with sad puppy dog eyes. Aaron and Jesi looked away, obviously embarrassed.  
"Well, excuse me, I'm gonna go put my things away," Aaron then left with his tray.  
"Yeah, me too." Jesi then excused herself.  
Jesi walked up to Aaron as they were putting away their trays.  
"Sorry about Janice and Amelia, they just like to pair people up." Jesi apologized.  
"It's fine, I don't really mind. It isn't that big of a deal." Aaron smiled. "Uh, do you want to hang out next Sunday?"  
"Yeah sure. I'm down," Jesi accepted.  
"Cool, I'll meet you at the square."


	7. Aaron, chapter 7

Sunday

"Hey, Jesi!" Aaron yelled as rode up to her on his Kawasaki motorcycle.  
"Hey Aaron," Jesi said. "So where are we going?"  
"I got these coupons to Italian Garden, want to go?" Aaron proposed.  
"Sure, what is this, a date?" Jesi joked.  
Aaron smirked, "I don't know, maybe."

Aaron drove them there on his motorcycle. Jesi chose a table as Aaron signed in. When they sat down, there wasn't much to do except talk.

"So, what do you like to do Jesi," Aaron asked.  
"I don't know. A little bit of everything I guess." Jesi said.  
"Like what?"  
"Drawing, writing, sports, and yeah, that's it."  
"Nice."  
Silence  
"So…about what you're friends said last Tuesday…"  
"I'm sorry about them, they just like to mess around."  
"I've already told, it's fine, but…nevermind."  
"Um, okay."  
"So what do you want to eat."  
"I don't know I guess I'll check the menu."  
"Okay," Aaron said, looking straight at her.  
"Aaron…"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well, you have two different colored eyes, and I just wanted to say that's cool. Your eyes are really pretty…"  
Aaron's cheeks became slightly red, "Oh, um, thanks. You're really pretty too."

Just then the waiter came.

"And what can I get for a nice couple like you," the waiter asked.  
"Um, we're not actually together…but anyways I would like spaghetti with meat sauce and some lemonade please," Jesi said. Aaron then ordered.

After eating they paid and left. It was already night, at about 7 PM. Jesi and Aaron were just walking around the town when they came to the lake.

"Wanna stop here? You know, just…talk?" Jesi asked.  
"Sure."

They sat on the rocks near the brink of the lake.

"Jesi."  
"Yeah?"  
"Back at the restaurant, when I mentioned your friends…"  
"Yeah, you didn't finish your thought. What were you thinking?"  
"Well…do you think you're friends were wrong about us?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean. Do you think…do you think we would be together?"  
Jesi became very red and quickly turned away.  
"I don't know, maybe…" her voice trailed off.  
There was a bit of silence. They just sat there, sitting next to each other, gazing at the stars. Finally, Aaron spoke.  
"I…I was wondering if…"  
"If what?"  
"I was wondering if you, would like to be my…girlfriend? Well, not like super official where we show it off-"  
"Aaron."  
"Yeah?"  
"Shut up."  
Jesi leaned against him and held his hand. They started cuddling and stayed like that for several moments. Jesi fell asleep, so Aaron just sat there looking at her.

His face was bright red. Jesi looked so cute when she slept, he couldn't help but gaze at her. What was he thinking, they met only a few weeks ago. He knew what happened to his last relationship.

_Just forget about her. That ship has sailed, I've left her in the past._ But Aaron couldn't forget their relationship, his and Diana's. Diana, the worst woman to ever live. She made his life a living hell. He was sure Jesi would never do that, and he would never hurt her. _Diana and I were doomed to fail. I knew that the day we started dating._ He could never understand why he stayed with her though. He knew Diana was a bad person, but he didn't leave her on that roadside as he should have. _I guess she reminded me of…me._ Yeah, Aaron accepted he was messed up. After everything that has happened to him, he isn't surprised.

He noticed that it was going to be 8 PM soon. Jesi should probably start going home, he didn't want her parents to worry. Still, he wanted to stay like this forever. Aaron looked at her one last time before he woke her up.

**TIME SKIP TO JESI'S HOUSE**

"So honey, how did you're date go?" Jesi's mother asked concerned.  
"Mom! It wasn't a date…" but Jesi knew that was a lie. She was dating Aaron now, wasn't she? "Okay, it went fine mom, but I'm really tired, so can I go to bed. There's school tomorrow…"  
"Sure, do what you want, just don't do anything dangerous." And with that Jesi went to bed.

She was about to get in bed when she looked at her desk. Her diary. What's the harm of staying up a little later? Jesi thought. Jesi went over to her desk and grabbed a pen.

_Dear Diary, September 5, 2019_  
_I just got done with my date with Aaron. We're dating now. I'm going steady. Mostly he's awesome, if a bit to 'rock and roll.'_

When Jesi was finished writing about her night she went to bed, exhausted.

_What a wonderful night…_ she thought as she slowly dozed off.

**A/N: I know this seems like a kind of rushed relationship, and it is, but just in case it wasn't clear, this is forward three weeks from when they met. I just really wanted them to get together, since I'm impatient.** **Also, did you notice the Heathers? When Jesi was writing in her diary about Aaron, I put in some of the Heathers lyrics from Seventeen when Veronica was writing about JD. Personally I like Yo Girl and Meant To Be Yours better, but hey, it fit. Hope you've enjoyed it so far and have a nice day/night!**


	8. Jesi, chapter 8

"GET UP!" A voice boomed from downstairs.

_ Harper!_

What was Harper doing here? Why was she screaming at Jesi? What was the time? Jesi looked at the clock, 7:30 AM! School started at 8, and it was a twenty-minute walk to school! _ Aw crap,_ were the first thoughts in Jesi's mind.

She scrambled out of bed. She quickly got ready to go to school. Sprinting out of the house, Jesi grabbed her lunch and basically dragged Harper out of the house.

"Hey!" Harper yelled as Jesi pulled her.  
"WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO ARGUE! WE'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Jesi screamed back, booking it down the street with Harper at her heels.  
Harper mumbled something under her breath, but yelled back, still chasing Jesi, "FINE! I'll let you get away with this one! But you owe me…"  
"Sure, whatever! Just book it!" Jesi agreed. With that, they scrambled all the way to school.

**School**

Panting, Jesi and Harper arrived at school. _What was the time?_ Jesi quickly checked her watch, 7:50. Okay, good.

"Hey, what's the hurry?" Called a voice.  
Jesi swerved. It was Aaron. She blushed and said, "Woke up late."  
Aaron smirked; he was almost by her now. "So you ran away from me?"  
"Um, no? I don't think so." Jesi said, confused.  
"Then why didn't you respond to me when I called your name?" He inquired.  
"Wait, when?"  
"When we were running to school. YOU were to busy running to notice." Harper said.  
"Oooh. Oops. Sorry!" Jesi blushed and apologized.  
"`Tis fine," Aaron said.  
"HOLD IT! Are you two dating?! JESI TELL ME EVERYTHING!" Harper overreacted.  
"Wait! We got to go to class. I'll tell you later," Jesi excused herself.  
"FiNe!" Harper huffed.  
"See ya' then," Aaron said. He quickly gave Jesi a peck on the cheek and left.  
Jesi's face was burning, "Bye…" she said in a small voice.  
"OoOh, I see. Gotta' go!" Harper said with a wink and ran off.


	9. Janice and Aaron, chapter 9

"So…Harper told us you and Aaron were dating!" Janice squealed. She couldn't believe it, her ship came true! She was right for once in her life. _ They're so cute! I wish I could have a boyfriend…_ Janice thought.  
Jesi blushed. Did she even realize how often she blushed? Jesi then said, "Yeah, kinda…"  
"Wait, is that why you woke up late this morning?" Harper asked eagirly.  
"Is that why you were almost late?" Amelia asked.  
"I mean, kinda?" Jesi answered, even though she sounded confused herself.  
"Why don't you go sit with him? He's your boyfriend after all." Janice wondered.  
"Well, he's sitting with other people. I don't want to bother him," Jesi answered.  
"Listen, honey, if he gets bothered about you sitting with him, he ain't worth it," Harper advised. _Wait, Harper never gives advice. Does she ship them too?! Oh, this is going to be so awesome! They'll be so cute!_ Janice thought excitedly.  
"Yeah! Go sit with him," Janice ordered.  
"Why don't we just leave their relationship alone?" Amelia asked.  
"NO!" Janice and Harper said in unison.  
"OoKay, just a thought," Amelia said nervously.  
"Fine. I'll go sit with him." Jesi decided.  
"Yes!" Janice squealed with delight.

Jesi got up and walked over to Aaron. She talked with him a little, and then he said something with a smile. Jesi then sat down next to Aaron, and they chatted a bit.

**A/N: I'm switching to Aaron's perspective now btw. It would be too hard to describe this from a distance.**

_God, Jesi was so cute when she laughed. She was cute all the time. How could Aaron help that he stared at her?_ He forgot what she was even talking about, he just kept agreeing with whatever she said.

"Aaron…" came a foggy voice. Aaron barely noticed it.  
"AARON!" That made him notice. It was Jesi.  
"Aaron, what do you think?" She asked.  
"Think about what?" Aaron questioned.  
"What do you think about what I just asked," Jesi said bluntly.  
"Um…I didn't hear you?" He said sheepishly.  
"Of course you didn't, you were to busy staring at her." Said one of Aaron's friends. Aaron gave him a harsh look, which was enough to shut him up.  
"I just got distracted," Aaron said as an excuse.  
"Mhm, sure. It's fine," Jesi said and laughed. Just then the bell rang. _ Frick you bell,_ Aaron thought.  
"And now showing, students dying in class. May I walk you to class, my majesty?" Aaron smirked and put out his arm.  
"Hmm, fine, Sir Argenti," Jesi joked and grabbed his arm. Then arm in arm they walked to History together.

**A/N: Hope you're liking it so far! If you have any ideas, comments, or just something to say, please do!**


	10. Aaron, chapter 10

_Dear Diary,_  
_I would say things are going pretty smoothly with Aaron. He's an amazing guy, and really funny too. I just wish he would be more open with me. Whenever I bring up my past and ask about his, he always becomes more distant and moody, I wish he'd learn to trust me. Then again, something bad probably happened._

"Jesi, I need you to run to the store for some groceries!" Called Jesi's mother.  
"Okay, mom. I'll be right down!" Jesi called back. Quickly she put away her things and went downstairs.

**At the store (Aaron's view)**

Once Jesi was done getting the groceries she bumped into Aaron.  
"Hey Jesi," Aaron greeted.  
"Hi Aaron," Jesi said.  
"So, what are you doing here?" Aaron inquired.  
"I'm just getting some groceries," Jesi replied.  
"Mind if I walk with you," Aaron asked.  
"No, be my guest. Oh, and can you carry this?" Jesi said.  
"Sure thing."

**At Jesi's house**

"Okay mom, I got the food!" Jesi called when she went inside.  
"Put it on the counter, I'll be right there," answered Jesi's mother.

After Aaron and Jesi put up the groceries, Aaron said he had to go.  
"But don't you want to meet my parents?" Jesi asked.  
"Darling, that's why I'm leaving," Aaron responded.  
"What, are you scared," Jesi teased.  
"Depends. Want to walk with me?" Aaron asked.  
"Sure. Let me tell my mother though," She accepted.

The real reason Aaron didn't want to meet Jesi's parents is that it reminded him of bad memories. Whenever he thought of his parents, especially his mother, he always felt weak. He bet her parents weren't like his though, betting by the smell of the house. It smelled like baked goods, unlike his old house. Finally, Jesi came back.

"Okay, let's go!"

As they were walking, Jesi asked Aaron a hurtful question.

"Aaron?" Jesi asked nervously.  
"Yeah?" He said, a little confused about why she sounded scared.  
"Um, sorry if this is rude, you don't have to answer, but, why don't you talk about your past."  
Crap, that was the one question Aaron did NOT want to answer.  
He winced a little at the question. He felt tears coming to his eyes. He didn't want to cry, it just reminded him of his pain even more, and he felt weak when he did. What would Jesi think if he cried in front of her? Would she call him weak too? He didn't want to take any chances. Aaron turned away, his expression dark, implying he didn't want to talk about it.  
"Aaron? Aaron are you okay?" Jesi asked.  
He didn't respond but just kept looking away.  
"Aaron, please, speak to me. I didn't mean to hurt you," Jesi said while putting her hand on his shoulder. It wasn't her fault, why was she apologizing? That was when Aaron realized he was making her sad. He was hurting her? This made him feel worse.  
"Aaron…" she said with her voice quivering.  
He made a choking sound, feeling worse.  
"Well, just talk to me if you want. I have to go home now…" she said while turning away.  
"Wait…" he choked up, his eyes burning.  
"Yes?"  
"I-I just…it's not you…I can't, I don't want to talk about it." He stuttered.  
Jesi looked a bit hurt and mumbled, "So you don't trust me."  
"NO! No, no…it's not that. It's just painful to talk about it. Bad memories."  
Jesi just nodded.  
"Come on, I'll get you a drink," he said trying to cheer her up.  
"Okay," she said quietly. Aaron took her hand and they walked to Starbucks.


	11. Jesi, chapter 11

Aaron had to leave once he got her a frappuccino. _I got to go. My… parents…will get mad if I'm not home soon. Love you, bye._ He said, kissing her on the forehead.  
It made her mad. First, he got all moody when she asked him a question, THEN he didn't even walk her home! Still, he had problems. It now made her feel bad that she felt mad.

She slowly walked home drinking her frappuccino. The sky was bright blue and the scenery was beautiful. Birds were chirping happily, and a cold breeze brushed against her legs. She noticed that she was walking through the park to her house. Her brain must have automatically chosen the path.

Suddenly somebody grabbed her arm. She swerved around and looked up. _ It was one of the guys Aaron sat with!_

Jesi pulled her arm away from him. "Um, hi?"  
"Sorry, but I had to stop you, and you didn't hear me," the guy said.  
"Uh, okay. What do you want?" She asked skeptically.  
"I'm Jay, and it's about Aaron." He said.  
"What is it?! Is he okay? TELL ME!" She said starting to shake Jay.  
"Woah! He's fine, but…like…you guys are dating and, I just wanted to tell you something," Jay said.  
"Oh…okay…" she calmed down.  
"Well, where do I start. Aaron, he, he would never hurt you…" Jay said.  
"I know that," Jesi said confidently.  
"Aaron loves you. The problem is, he loves you…too much? Aaron is like, obsessed with you. I can see why though. You're the only good thing that has happened to him. Aaron has had trouble in the past, LOTS of trouble. Anyways, I'm just here to give you a warning. You have two options, leave him soon, before it gets too deep, or stay with him. If I were you I would leave him, but hey, I'm not you, do what you want. I'm just warning you."  
Jesi just stared at him. She blinked several times, "WhAt?"  
"I know it's a lot to take in, but I've known him for years, and I care about him and his relationships. I just want the best for the both of you, now I gotta go, bye," Jay said warily.  
"Um, okay? Bye." Jesi said, very much confused. She walked home, and for some reason, the sun didn't feel as warm as it was before, plus her drink was cold now. She guessed she was a bit creeped out from what Jay had said. _Aaron wouldn't do anything to hurt me, Jay said so…but…what if?_ These kinds of thoughts worried Jesi all the way until she got home.

"Mom, dad I'm home! What's for dinner?" Jesi called.  
"Hi, honey! Tonight we're having steak, why don't you invite Aaron? It would be fun," Jesi's mother said as she walked to Jesi.  
"He had to go home, sorry," she said, disappointed.  
"Well, that's too bad, maybe some other time though. Your father and I want to get to know him better," her mother smiled.  
"Yeah, maybe. Now I'm hungry, let's eat."  
"Okay. First, go get your father."


	12. Jesi, chapter 12

_Dear Diary, August 31, 2019_  
_ You know it's great. Learning that your boyfriend is literally OBSESSED with you. Oh, but there's more, so much more. You learn he doesn't trust you enough to bring up his past, and he's a bit insane. Then your boyfriend's 'best' friend tells you that you should probably dump him. Wow, yesterday sucked._

Jesi hated this. Everything was so confusing! Why couldn't life be simple for once? She got so mad she threw her diary. Might as well get some more sleep, she thought. Her mom would wake her up for breakfast, and school was canceled due to a teacher conference.

Jesi got in bed and started to sleep. She awoke to the sound of her mother yelling her name. Was breakfast done already? She got up and went to her door. When she opened it she saw Aaron standing there.

"Yo Jesi," Aaron said.  
"Um, hi? Why are you in my house?" Jesi asked.  
"Your mother let me in. I came to see you. I wanted to apologize for yesterday," Aaron said.  
"Oh. It's fine, I don't mind," Jesi said.  
"No. I started being really moody, and you shouldn't forgive me," he declared.  
"But…"  
"Nope. Do not forgive me, I won't allow you!" Aaron asserted.  
"I guess since I don't forgive you, you have to leave," Jesi laughed.  
"How about the silent treatment instead?"  
"I'll think about it."

For a moment they just smiled at each other. _No way, he would never hurt me,_ Jesi thought.

"Did you know that you're still wearing your pajamas?" Aaron asked.  
"Wait…" Jesi realized then blushed, "I'll go get changed."  
"You don't have to. When we're married I'll see you in your pajamas all the time," Aaron said and winked.  
"Fine, but this isn't for you," Jesi teased.  
"Heh. Yeah right," Aaron replied.  
"Honey, breakfast is ready," Jesi's mother called.  
"I guess I'll take you downstairs?" Aaron asked.  
"Sure, but you have to meet my parents."  
"Agreed."

"Mom! Can Aaron stay for breakfast?" Jesi asked.  
"Of course, but I might have not made enough for him," her mother replied embarrassed.  
"It's fine, I've already eaten," Aaron said.  
"Oh, okay."

Aaron and Jesi went over to the table and sat down. Jesi's father was already there.

"So, your boyfriend is staying over for breakfast?" Her father asked.  
"Yeah. Can you call him by his name, please?" Jesi asked.  
"Of course. Hello Aaron, I'm Mr. Evodiá, a pleasure to meet you," her father stuck out his hand.  
"Hello, Mr. Evodiá. It's a pleasure meeting you too," Aaron shook his hand.  
"Soooo…what do you think of my daughter?" The father inquired.  
"DAD!" Jesi blushed.  
Aaron laughed, "She's wonderful."  
"Great. And when am I getting grandchildren?" Her father asked.  
Jesi hid in her seat and Aaron smirked. "I don't know. Probably after our marriage," Aaron said. Jesi made a small choking sound.  
"Okay you two, knock it off," said Jesi's mother.  
"Thanks, mom."  
"But when will we have grandchildren?" Teased her mother.  
"Not helping!"  
Everyone laughed.  
"Okay, we should stop teasing her," said Jesi's dad.  
"But she's so cute when she's mad," Aaron remarked.  
"Hmph," Jesi huffed.  
"Uh-oh. I don't think she's gonna talk to you," said her mother. With that everyone stopped teasing Jesi and ate.


	13. Jesi, chapter 13

After Jesi had eaten she got dressed and went on a walk with Aaron. As they were walking they bumped into Harper and Janice.

"Hey, Jesi!" Called Janice.  
"Hi Janice," Jesi said back.  
"I see you're out with your little pet," commented Harper.  
Aaron just glared at Harper.  
"He's not my pet," Jesi defended Aaron.  
"He sure acts like it. Whenever you're not around he's so sad, and all he does is mope around. Not to mention he just follows you around when you are together," Harper said.  
Aaron blushed but still didn't comment.  
"Aw come on, leave them alone, they're so cute," Janice said.  
"Huh. Well, Janice and I are going to the mall. Follow us if you want to," Harper said.  
"Su—"  
"No. We'll be on our way now," Aaron said. He then took Jesi's arm and walked away.  
"Okay, see ya!" Janice yelled happily.

"HEY! What was that for?" Jesi demanded.  
"I just don't want to see Harper right now," Aaron said coldly.  
"Well, that doesn't mean you can force me to not hang out with her!" Jesi yelled. "Heck, you can just go home!"  
Aaron had a shocked expression on his face, but just turned away and started walking off. "If you say so," he said quietly.

Jesi immediately felt bad. Why did she say that?! She guessed she was still a little mad they were making fun of her at breakfast. She decided to go apologize to him.

"Hey wait!" Jesi called.  
Aaron didn't even stop. If anything he seemed to walk faster. Jesi sprinted after him.  
"Aaron! Wait up!" Jesi called again.  
Still no response. Jesi ran faster. She finally caught up to him.  
"Aaron…" Jesi said cautiously.  
He stopped and then looked at her. "What?" He snapped.  
"I-I…I'm sorry," Jesi winced.  
"What for?"  
"I'm sorry for getting mad at you," Jesi yelled. Tears were in her eyes, she didn't want to make him feel worse.  
"It's fine. I just…I need to go home," Aaron said.  
He didn't look at Jesi.  
"O-okay…" Jesi said. "But…nevermind…"  
"What…what are you thinking?" Aaron asked.  
"I just…breakfast. What you said…" Jesi said nervously.  
"What do you mean?"  
"When you talked about marriage! I just…you…you said we would get married," Jesi said.  
"Yeah, yeah I did," Aaron said, curiously.  
"Well, I was wondering. Did you really mean you wanted to marry me?" Jesi asked.  
"Of course," Aaron said.  
"You, you did?"  
"Yes."

Jesi blushed and looked away. "You don't know how much that means to me…" Aaron looked at her. For a while, there was silence when suddenly Aaron moved towards Jesi. He kissed her! Not on the forehead or cheek, but actually on the lips!

Jesi's face became even brighter red and she was too stunned to move. After what felt like forever, Aaron finally pulled away.  
"See ya Jesi," Aaron said, then walked away.  
"Uhuuuuuuh…" Jesi shook her head. "W-wait!" But Aaron was out of hearing distance.

_I guess I'll go home,_ Jesi thought, and with that, she left.


	14. Aaron, chapter 14

Aaron kept tossing and turning in bed. Why did he do _that?_ He couldn't control himself. What did Jesi think of him now? Did she hate him?

"Aaron! Get down here, dinner's ready!" Called Aaron's mother.

Aaron got up from bed. He wasn't hungry, and he definitely did NOT want to deal with his family right now. They aren't even my real family, Aaron thought angrily. Why did he have to live with them? Why not some other family? Then again, he never would have met Jesi if he weren't with them. _I guess some good things come from this_, he thought.

Aaron got up and went downstairs. He grabbed a plate and got some food.

"Well," demanded Aaron's foster mother.  
"Well, what?" Aaron asked.  
"Are you going to at least say 'hi'? You should learn some manners young man," said Aaron's foster mom.  
"You aren't even my real mother, Addison," Aaron said.  
"GO TO YOUR ROOM YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!" Addison yelled.

Gertrude, Bertha, Kaitlyn, Tristan, Bentley, and Jackson all snickered. They were Aaron's foster siblings, and they were the WORST. They were all trust fund babies, depending on their parents (Aaron's foster parents) Addison and Hayden for everything. Of course, they were all rich, mainly because of the money they got for keeping Aaron, which was probably the ONLY reason they kept him around. But, it didn't mean they had to treat him well.

Aaron was always so relieved when he thought about the fact he went to a different school from them because if people found out he could never live with himself. What if Jesi found out? Those kinds of thoughts were the main reason he didn't bring her to his house. Unfortunately, Aaron knew one day he would have to bring her to the house, it was inevitable.

Aaron ran upstairs to his room. He slammed the door shut. _Well, what now genius?_ Aaron asked himself. He pulled out his phone and started watching Youtube.

Suddenly he got a text. It was from Jesi! It said  
_Hey, what are you doing?_  
_Nothing much, what about you?_  
_ I'm not doing anything either._  
_ Huh… I guess we both don't have anything to do._  
_ Yeah, I guess._  
_ So, do you want to go to school together tomorrow?_  
_ Sure. I'll pick you up at your house._  
_ Cool! Anyways, I have to go to bed now bye._  
_ Bye._

Even though it was a short conversation, Aaron was ecstatic. He was going to walk to school with Jesi! He was so happy!

Aaron could barely get any sleep that night. He kept thinking about tomorrow. Finally, sleep overcame him and he dozed off.

_Beep!_  
_Beep!_

Aaron woke up to his alarm clock going off. He got up and quickly got dressed. He slipped into his favorite gray vest and Iron Maiden shirt. He got up and ran downstairs.

"Bye mom," Aaron said to Addison (his foster mom) and kissed her on the forehead. He slipped out an apple and ran outside to pick up Jesi. He got on his motorcycle and rode to Jesi's house.

When Aaron got to Jesi's house he got off and went to her door.

Knock, knock.

"Hey Jesi, I'm here!" Aaron called.  
"Coming!" Jesi yelled back.  
_A few minutes later_  
"Okay, I'm here," Jesi said as she opened the door.  
"Cool, let's go," Aaron grabbed her hand and led her to the motorcycle. "Here's a helmet," Aaron said as he helped her put it on. Then they rode off to school.

As they were riding, Jesi suggested that they go down the neighborhood Aaron lived on (even though she didn't know he lived there) because it was a faster route.

"No, I don't think so. Why don't we take that OTHER road?" Aaron offered.  
"Why? The other one is faster," Jesi asked.  
_Darn it. If I continue to say we should go my path, the more suspicious she'll become, but if I go her way, Tristan or one of the others might see me._ Aaron thought. Eventually, he decided that it'd be better to go Jesi's way.  
"Okay, let's go," he agreed.  
Unfortunately, as they were driving, Tristan did notice from their house.

"Hey Aaron, who's the girl," Tristan mocked.  
Aaron just shot him a glare but tried to ignore him.  
"She's kinda cute," Jackson commented.  
"Yeah. Hey girly, what are you doing with a creep like Aaron?" Bentley yelled.  
Aaron sped up and drove away.  
"Who were those people," Jesi asked.  
"Just…just some people I know," Aaron said.  
"Oh, okay…"

_School_

"Thanks for the ride Aaron," Jesi thanked him.  
"Any time," Aaron said.  
"Anyways, I gotta go to class, bye," Jesi said and hugged him.  
"Bye," Aaron said.

"Mr. Aaron Allen Argenti, late again?" Demanded Mrs. Smith.  
"Yes, yes I am Mrs. Smith," Aaron replied.  
"Go stand in the hall," Mrs. Smith ordered.

Aaron raised an eyebrow but walked out to the hall. It was always better being late; she would send him to the hall, so he wouldn't have to deal with her killer lessons. He learned perfectly fine without her, heck, she confused him even more! After a while, the bell rung, and Aaron walked off.

At lunch, Jesi sat with Aaron again, which was nice. But Aaron noticed that Jay kept glancing at her, which made him insanely jealous. Then again, Jay was his best friend; he wouldn't try to do anything, right? I'll just keep a better eye on him, Aaron thought.

_After school_

"Hey Jesi," Aaron said.  
"Oh, hi Aaron," Jesi said when she noticed him.  
"What're you doing," he asked.  
"I was just texting Harper. She said for me to meet up with her at Hot Topic," she replied.  
"Oh, I can drive you there," he offered.  
"No, you don't have to, I can just walk."  
"What kind of boyfriend would I be to let my girlfriend walk to a store alone?" Aaron asked.  
"A perfectly fine one. I don't want you to have to go home late," she said.  
"It's fine, come on!" Aaron said.  
"If you say so," she accepted.

Aaron got home at eight o'clock.

"Aaron, why are you home so late?!" Addison demanded.  
"He was probably stalking that girl he was with earlier," Tristan joked.  
"Yeah. Wonder what she's going to say when she finds out," Bentley agreed.  
"She's never gonna date him then," Jackson mocked.  
All the girls laughed.  
"**What** girl were you with?" Addison asked.  
"Just, just a girl from school," Aaron lied.  
"Just a girl he's head over heels for!" Tristan interrupted.  
"Well, what was her name?" Addison inquired.  
Aaron stared at Addison for a while.  
"What was her name, Aaron?" Addison asked again, irritated.  
"Jesilyn, Jesilyn Evodiá," Aaron finally answered.  
"Care to tell us why you were with her?" She asked.  
"No," Aaron replied quickly.  
"IT WASN'T A REQUEST!" She shouted.  
"But you asked me if I cared, and I don't," Aaron defended himself.  
"It was rhetorical!" Addison said, exasperated. "So, why were you with her?"  
"None of your business," Aaron said.  
"See, told you that he must have been stalking her! Why else would he be so stubborn," Tristan interjected.  
"Well, if you don't give me a good answer, that is what I'm going to believe," Addison declared.  
"Okay. I know what happened, so lies won't make me mad," Aaron said.  
"Go to your room, you're grounded!" Addison yelled.  
"Okay," and then he ran upstairs, just slow enough to hear Addison say, "That boy is strange. He was in such a good mood today, what happened?"

Aaron was tired, so he went to bed immediately and fell asleep.


	15. Jesi, chapter 15

_Dear Diary, September 21, 2019_  
_A few weeks ago Aaron drove me to school for the first time, and as we were driving down one of the neighborhoods (which was probably full of snobs judging by the style of houses) and some guys started yelling at him. They appeared to know him, maybe they knew him from his old school? They kept making fun of him until he drove off. I've wanted to ask him who they were and how he knew them, so I'm going to ask him today. Also, I'm going to ask him to bring me to his house, but I'm not going to take no for an answer this time. I have to go to school now, bye_.

Jesi finished writing with a flourish and got ready to head to school.

"Bye, mom! I might be late coming home," Jesi yelled as she ran outside.  
"Goodbye Jesi! Just make sure it's before your curfew," Her mother called.  
"Okay!" With that Jesi was on her way to school.

As Jesi walked to school she saw Harper and Janice, so she ran up to them.

"Hey, guys!" Jesi said.  
"Oh, hey Jesi. Where's your boyfriend? Shouldn't he be walking you to school," Harper asked.  
"No, not today. So, how are you guys doing?" Jesi responded. They went on conversing until they got to school.  
"Okay, bye guys," Jesi farewelled.  
"See you," Harper and Janice said.

_First Period_

"Okay class, today we have a transfer student. Please treat him kindly," Ms. Rodriguez announced.

A boy walked into the room. He was one of the boys that were making fun of Aaron a few weeks ago! The boy was about average height, which meant he was shorter than Aaron was, and his skin was somewhat pale. He wore a Gucci hoody and some blue jeans.

"His name is Tristan Harrison. Now Tristan, go take a seat," Ms. Rodriguez said.

Tristan noticed Jesi and the seat next to her since it was empty. Tristan walked over to Jesi and sat down. _Crap, this is awkward,_ Jesi thought.

Jesi tried to shift her attention to what Ms. Rodriguez was teaching. She noticed the boy was looking at her. He passed her a sticky note, it said, _Can I borrow a piece of paper?_ Tristan smiled at her sheepishly. She nodded and gave him a piece of notebook paper.

_Passing Period_

"Hey, Jesi, right?" Tristan asked.  
"Um, yeah. How'd you know?" Jesi said.  
"Aaron told me. Anyways, can you tell me where class B-7 is?" Tristan requested.  
"Yeah, sure. Let me show you," Jesi led him to the room.

"Okay, thank you," Tristan thanked her.  
"No problem," Jesi said.  
"Hey, Jesi!" Aaron called and run up to her. "What are you…" he saw Tristan.  
"Why are you talking to him," Aaron asked.  
"I was just showing him to his class," Jesi answered warily.  
"Yeah, can't you bear somebody helping me, Aaron," Tristan mocked, pronouncing the Aaron as "Awr-ron."  
Aaron ignored him. "Come on Jesi, I'll walk you to class," Aaron offered.  
"But won't you be late?" She asked.  
"It's fine, come on," he grabbed her hand and basically dragged her away from Tristan.  
"Uh, bye Tristan?" Jesi waved.  
"Bye," Tristan smiled mischievously.

"Why don't you like him, Aaron?" Jesi asked.  
"He's a no-good…nevermind. I just have a troubled past with him. Anyways, I need to go to class, bye," Aaron said.  
"Okay, bye…" Jesi said.

_Lunch_

"Hey, Jesi!" Tristan said.  
"Oh, uh, hi," Jesi said.  
"Can I sit with you?" He asked.  
"Um, if Aaron's okay with it, sure," Jesi said.  
Tristan just smiled and walked next to her to the cafeteria.

"Hey Aaron, can Tristan sit with us?" Jesi asked.  
Aaron eyed Tristan suspiciously.  
"Come on Aaron, don't you want to sit with your brother?" Tristan teased.  
Aaron scowled but said that Tristan could stay.

"So, you guys are brothers?" Jesi asked.  
"Foster," Aaron immediately said, not looking at her.  
"Yeah, I guess you could say so," Tristan said.  
"Who's older?" Jesi asked.  
"Aaron by three months. He's a junior if you didn't know," Tristan answered.  
"So, what is Aaron to you," Tristan asked.  
"We're dating…" as soon as Jesi said this, she regretted it. Aaron looked furious.  
"Ooh, so that's why he's always late coming home," Tristan said.  
"Shut up, Tristan," Aaron said defensively.  
Tristan booped Aaron on the nose, "Aw, somebody mad?"  
"Hey, you guys stop it," Jesi ordered. "Aaron, are you okay?"  
"I'm fine! Why don't you talk to your **friend**, Jesi?" Aaron snapped.  
Jesi looked hurt but then realized Aaron must have been jealous.  
"Fine then, if that's what you want. Tristan do you want to sit with me and my friends over there?" Jesi asked and pointed to Harper's table.  
"Hey! I didn't mean it like that," Aaron complained. Aaron realized what he said and blushed. "Just…go away," Aaron pouted.  
Jesi laughed, "Don't you want to come too," she asked.  
Aaron's expression told her enough, so she grabbed his hand and led him and Tristan to Harper's table.

"Hey, Jesi. What, you got two guys now," Amelia asked.  
"No! This is Tristan, and he's just a friend," Jesi said.  
"He better be," Aaron mumbled.  
"Hey Jesi, do you want to come over to our house tonight?" Tristan asked.  
"Sure," Jesi accepted.

_Bell rings_

"Okay bye guys," Jesi said and walked to class with Aaron.


	16. Aaron, chapter 16

_Afterschool_

"Hey, Aaron," Jesi called.  
"What? I thought you would walk with Tristan," Aaron said angrily.  
"I'm not leaving you for your brother, Aaron. You're just jealous," Jesi said.  
"I am not," Aaron defended himself.  
"You are too," Jesi said.  
"I am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Am not!"  
"ARE TOO!"  
"AM NOT!"  
"You aren't jealous!" Jesi tricked him.  
"Am not!" Aaron yelled but realized what he said.  
Jesi smiled in triumph.  
"Fine, let's just go," Aaron said.  
"Okay!"

_Aaron's house_

When Aaron got home, Addison immediately started to yell at him for being late, but then she noticed Jesi.

"And, who is this?" Addison demanded.  
"Her name is Jesi," Aaron said.  
"Well, are you going to introduce us, Aaron?" Addison asked.  
"No," Aaron said.  
"It was rhetorical," Addison growled.  
"So, it's rhetorical that I'm not going to introduce you, or that I AM going to introduce you?" Aaron asked.  
"Just, go to your room. Hello Jesi, I'm sorry for his rude behavior. I'm Addison, Aaron's mother," Addison said.  
"Foster," Aaron yelled as he ran upstairs.

Aaron was bored. Jesi was downstairs, probably talking to Tristan, which made him mad. What would Jesi think of his family? Not to mention that if Jesi did bother talking to him she would ask about his past, because seeing his family would probably probe her to ask him about it. Aaron thought about this for a long time. Finally, he decided that if she did ask, he would tell her the enire truth. He couldn't hide the truth from her forever, and it was best to get it over with as fast as possible.

Aaron heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," he said. Jesi stepped in and closed the door.  
"Hey," she said.  
"Yo. What are you doing up here? I thought Addison would have kept you away from filth like me," Aaron said.  
"Haha, very funny. I just slipped out while everyone was fighting, sooo, yeah," Jesi said.  
"Huh, okay."  
Jesi laid down on his bed. "So, what are you doing?"  
"Nothing," Aaron answered.  
"Aaron,"  
_ Here it comes_, he thought. "Yeah?"  
"I wanted to ask you… why do you live in a foster home?" Jesi asked.  
"It's a long story, but if you want, I'll tell you," Aaron replied.  
"Only if you're fine with it," she said.  
"Okay."

"So, when I was young my parents were still married, and my dad worked as a surgeon. One day when I was about six, my dad shot my mother. I don't remember why, but she was gone. Nada. Nothing. My dad got a new job and we had to move. For a long time we moved around the country, but when I was thirteen, my dad, …he…he shot himself. I moved to a foster home, but that didn't work out. Then I moved to what is now my previous school. I stayed with that family for a while and even got a girlfriend. Her name was Diana. Diana and I didn't work out, so we broke up. I was done with her, but she started to send me stuff like, 'I know where you are,' 'You can't hide,' and 'Get your funeral ready because it's going to come real soon. My foster parents were arrested for abusing me, and I was sent here."

Jesi just sat there, shocked.

"Oh my God. Aaron, I'm so sorry," she said, on the verge of tears.  
"Why? It's not your fault," Aaron asked.  
"I'm sorry I asked. I'm sorry you had to go through this. I-I…" Jesi started crying.  
"J-Jesi? Why are you…" Aaron was shocked. _Why is she crying?_  
Aaron hugged her. "Shh, it's okay. I got through it all. I'm fine," even though he said this, he knew it was a lie. How could somebody get over all that? But Aaron was determined he wouldn't tell her that.

"Aaron, promise me this," Jesi said.  
"Okay, what is it?" He asked.  
"Promise me that you won't do anything to hurt yourself. Promise me that we will get married one day. I don't want to lose you…" Jesi said.  
"I promise," Aaron said.

With that, Jesi said she had to go home. Aaron offered to drive her there since it wasn't safe walking around at night all alone, and she accepted. As they were driving, Jesi asked Aaron something.

"Aaron…" Jesi said.  
"Yeah?"  
"Was…was your mother nice?"  
"…Yeah…she was amazing. Beautiful, kind, everything a son could ask for."  
"What about your father? Did, did he abuse her? Did he abuse you?"  
"He…he had mental problems. And yes, he did abuse us both." As Aaron said this he couldn't help but think of one of his fights with his dad. His dad had gotten so mad he started hitting Aaron, and even cut him with a knife. Aaron still had the scar on his arm to prove it.

"Anyways, we're here. Bye," Aaron said.  
"Bye Aaron," Jesi got off, but stood there for a little. Eventually, she gave him back his helmet. Then Jesi kissed him, and when she was done she walked away.

"See you tomorrow," she said.  
"Uhhh, uh-huh…" Aaron said stupidly.


	17. Jesi, chapter 17

**A/N: Warning, this chapter contains self-abuse. If you are not fine with this, then do not read it please. You have been warned, read at your own risk.  
**

_Dear Diary, September 25, 2019_  
_ On Monday, I got what I wanted done. Aaron's foster brother, Tristan, invited me to their house, and Aaron told me about his past. I started crying after Aaron told me, and yeah, that was weird. Just to make it even weirder, when Aaron drove me home I kissed him. Ugh, I feel so stupid._  
_ Also, Aaron really dislikes Tristan. I don't know why, but I can see kinda see why. Tristan often makes fun of Aaron, and Aaron does have some pretty bad anger issues, which reminds me. Aaron has been eyeing Amelia recently. Not in the kinda oh-she's-pretty-I-might-cheat-on-my-girlfriend-with-her but more of an angry way, and I'm a bit concerned. Anyways, the bell has rung for us to go to lunch, bye._

_The Cafeteria_

Jesi barely ate at lunch that day, she kept worrying. She was worried about Amelia. Why did Aaron seem mad at her? Jesi didn't want anything bad to happen.

"Hey, you okay?" Aaron asked, sipping a shake like usual.  
"Huh, oh yeah, I'm fine," Jesi answered glumly.  
"No, you're not," Aaron said.  
Jesi just hid her face in her arms.  
"Jesi."  
"Hmm?"  
"Come with me," Aaron said and grabbed her hand.  
"Okay," she said and allowed him to take her away.

Aaron led her to the back of the school, near the woods.  
"What are we doing here?" Jesi asked.  
"We are going to talk," Aaron said.  
"But class is going to start soon," Jesi protested.  
"What's the harm of missing half a day of school," Aaron asked.  
Jesi smiled. She was finally getting some alone time with Aaron after a long while. "So, what do you want to talk about," she asked.  
"Answer me this, what are you thinking about," Aaron said.  
"Oh, it's nothing important," Jesi brushed it aside.  
"No, it's not. Just tell me Jesi, I'm worried," Aaron squeezed her hand.  
Jesi didn't meet his eyes, but said, "It's…it's just something I noticed."  
"Jesi, please…"  
"I've just noticed that you've been staring at Amelia a lot," Jesi admitted.  
"Wait, woah. I don't think of her in that way. I would never cheat on you," Aaron said.  
"I know that, but, do you dislike Amelia? You've seemed to always really be annoyed by her," Jesi asked.  
"I…well…I've met Amelia before at one of my old schools. She wasn't the nicest person, so, yeah. I don't really like her," Aaron told her.

"Okay, thank you," Jesi said and layed down on him.  
Aaron smirked and started hugging her. They just sat there cuddling for a while.  
"So, now what?" Jesi asked.  
"I don't know," Aaron said.  
"Aaron, stop looking at me like that," Jesi pushed his face away playfully.  
"Like what," Aaron smiled mischievously.

Jesi kissed him. Aaron slowly started kissing down her neck. Jesi put her hand through his hair but then noticed something.

She pulled back in surprise.  
"Jesi?" Aaron asked.  
"Aaron, your, your arms…" Jesi realized that he was wearing a vest today, not his normal jacket, which covered his arms.  
Aaron's eyes widened.  
"They're, you, you cut them…" Jesi said. "You have bandages all over you."  
Aaron looked ashamed but still didn't respond.  
"You promised you wouldn't hurt yourself!" Jesi cried.  
"I'm sorry…this was before I met you," Aaron apologized.  
"You said you were okay! You lied to me…" Jesi burst into tears.  
"Jesi!"  
Jesi turned away from him trying to wipe away her tears. "I'm sorry Aaron. I was just shocked, I shouldn't have started crying," she said.  
"No, shhh. It's my fault. I scared you by doing this. If I never cut myself you wouldn't have been scared," Aaron comforted her.  
"I understand why you would do it. You told me what you've gone through."  
Aaron hugged Jesi again.  
"So, where do you want to go?" Aaron asked.  
"I don't know, care to buy me a snack?" Jesi said.  
"Sure," Aaron agreed and helped her up. Then they left the school campus.


	18. Aaron, chapter 18

Jesi and Aaron went to the mall together, even though there were many complaints from Aaron. Aaron first led her to a Starbucks and got her a frappuccino. Jesi then wanted to go to some clothing stores like Hot Topic.

"No way! I am not going in there," Aaron protested.  
"Why not?" Jesi asked.  
"Only girls go in there! It would be so weird for me to be in there," Aaron pointed out.  
"Aw, come on," Jesi pleaded.  
"Nope, I'll just wait out here, and you can't change my mind," Aaron declared.  
"Fine then," she pouted but walked in anyways.  
Aaron leaned on the wall outside of the store and waiting there.

"Hey, Aaron! What are you doing out of school so early?" A voice called.  
It was from Bentley.  
Aaron scowled and didn't respond.  
"Woah! What are you doing outside of a girl's clothing store, looking for some new clothes? _Look, mommy, I'm the little girl you've always wanted!_" One of Bentley's friends teased. His name was Kacy, and he was a stupid jock.  
"Shut it, Kacy," Aaron ordered.  
"Hey! Don't tell me to shut up," Kacy growled.  
"I can do what I want," Aaron said cooly.  
"Yeah, but we also can beat you up if we want to," Matthew said.  
"That's right!" Kacy agreed.  
"You can try," Aaron scoffed.  
"Come on, let's teach this punk a lesson," Bentley said.

Matthew charged Aaron, but Aaron stepped aside and tripped him, causing him to slam face-first on the cold floor. Kacy tried to grab Aaron from behind, but Aaron flipped him over and twisted his arm. While Aaron was doing this, Bentley tried to grab him, but Aaron put Kacy in the way and slammed them together. Aaron uppercut Bentley and karate kicked him to the ground. Aaron swerved in the air and landed on Kacy. Matthew tried to sneak up on Aaron, but Aaron just punched him into the wall. When Aaron was finished he piled them all up on the floor.

Somebody whistled from behind Aaron. Aaron turned to look and he saw Jesi.  
"Okay then. I leave you for five minutes and you beat up three guys. Remind me to keep a better watch on you next time," Jesi said.  
"I'll try," Aaron smirked.  
"Let's go before somebody notices," Jesi suggested.

"You're lucky that practically nobody is here today, 'cause if they were you would have gotten in big trouble," Jesi said.  
"You can only be in trouble if you get caught," Aaron claimed.  
"Yeah, okay. Who were those guys anyways," Jesi asked.  
"Just some stupid jocks trying to pick a fight," Aaron said.  
"Wasn't one of them your foster brother, um, Brent, right?" Jesi asked.  
"Bentley. But yeah, he hangs around bad people," Aaron told her.  
"I can see," Jesi stated. "Also, I remember you said that you took karate before. You said you weren't good, but I'd beg to differ judging by the black and blue on those guys," Jesi noted.  
"Oh, yeah. I guess so," Aaron chuckled.

Jesi would have walked straight into Amelia if Aaron didn't stop her.

"And what are the pleasures of meeting you here," Amelia asked.  
"Oh, hey Amelia!" Jesi said happily.  
"Aren't you skipping," Amelia asked.  
"Aren't you skipping," Aaron asked her.  
"Okay, good point," Amelia admitted. "But I would never think Jesi, the best student in the school, would be skipping. Aaron, what have you done to her?" Amelia asked.  
"Ha," Aaron scoffed.  
"Shut it," Amelia said. "Anyways, Jesi do you want to go shopping with me? We can bring your pet along if you want."  
"Sure, I don't see why not. Aaron do you want to?" Jesi asked.  
"Sure, whatever," Aaron agreed.

Aaron was waiting out of another store again. He really hated Amelia. Maybe she didn't remember, but Aaron did. At one of his schools, Amelia always tried flirting with him, but after he rejected her so many times she gave up, or so he thought. Aaron started noticing how Amelia kept staring at him, and she even tried hitting on him when Jesi left once. Not to mention she was always manipulating Jesi. Aaron swore he wanted to kill that girl. Wait, why am I thinking about this? Aaron thought. The even creepier thing was, these kinds of thoughts were becoming more common, and he even was starting to enjoy them. No wonder Jesi was starting to worry.  
Finally, Jesi came out. After shopping for a while, Jesi had to leave.

"Sorry guys, school is over and my mom's going to expect me to be home soon," Jesi said.  
"Bye Jesi," Amelia said.  
Aaron hugged her and offered to drive her home, but she declined and left.  
_Great, now I'm stuck with Amelia,_ Aaron thought.  
"So Aaron, I guess we're alone now," Amelia said slyly.  
"Yeah. Oh, you know, I think I have to go home now," Aaron said and started to walk away.  
"No you don't," Amelia said and stopped him. She started to pet his face, but he pulled away.  
"Don't touch me! I'm your friend's boyfriend, and you know this!" Aaron yelled angrily.  
"Aw, come on. I know you want to leave her, just come with me," Amelia stepped uncomfortably closer to him.  
"Get away from-" Aaron was stopped by Amelia trying to kiss him. He pushed her away and left angrily.

_She's going to regret that,_ Aaron thought.


	19. Jesi, chapter 19

**Warning: This contains suicide. Read at your own risk.**

"She what?!" Jesi cried.  
"I'm sorry Jesi. I know you guys were good friends, but Amelia did," Mr. Rollins said.  
"No, NO! She wouldn't," Jesi screamed and ran away.

Harper and Janice were comforting each other when Jesi ran up to them, crying.

"I see you heard?" Harper said.  
"Y-yes. I don't want to believe it though…" Jesi blubbered.  
"It's just, such a surprise. We never would have thought," Janice sniffled.  
"Hey, Jesi," Aaron said walking up to her. "You okay?" He asked.  
"Aaron…" Jesi hugged him.  
"Shh, it's okay. You couldn't have stopped her," Aaron comforted Jesi.  
"Anyways, we have to go to that stupid assembly now," Harper complained.  
"Yeah…bye Aaron," Jesi said.  
"Bye," Aaron farewelled then left.  
"He seems to be taking it well," Harper noted.  
"Maybe it's just his way of coping with it," Janice said.  
"Huh, sure, let's go," Harper grabbed Janice's hand and they walked together.  
"Wait, are you and Harper dating now?" Jesi asked Janice.  
"OH," Janice blushed, "yeah…we started a few weeks ago."  
"You were to busy with your boyfriend to notice," Harper said.

_The Assembly_

"I'm sure most of you have heard," said the speaker, "and I'm sorry, but none of you could have done anything to stop this, so don't feel guilty. For those who don't know, Amelia Fritz committed suicide yesterday night." The speaker went on speaking, he said the suicide prevention hotline, why you shouldn't, and lots more stuff like that.

"Today school will be canceled early, you don't have to come back until Monday," the speaker said then excused them.

Jesi came home early, which made her mother ask why.

"Honey, why are you home so early? Are you feeling well? If you weren't you should have called me, I could have picked you up," Jesi's mother asked.  
"It's, Amelia…" Jesi mustered.  
"What happened?"  
"She…she killed herself last night," Jesi told her.  
Jesi's mother gasped. "Oh my…are you taking this well? How do you feel? Here I'll get some sweets ready, go rest, and maybe invite somebody over," she offered.  
"Okay, thanks mom," Jesi accepted and left.

_Hey, do you want to come over?_ Jesi texted Aaron.  
_Sure, he texted back a little later._  
_Okay, thanks._  
_No problem, I'll be right over._

About twenty minutes later Aaron knocked at her door.

"Come in," Jesi said and let him in.  
"Hey Jesi, you okay?" Aaron asked.  
"Yeah, mom's making some food right now," Jesi said. "Let's go to my room."  
"Okay."

_Jesi's room._

"Aaron, I have to ask you something," Jesi said seriously.  
"What is it," Aaron asked.  
"Did you…did you do something to Amelia?"  
Aaron looked at her with wide eyes.  
"You did, didn't you?" Jesi accused him.  
He looked down. "You wouldn't understand."  
"I wouldn't understand?! You just killed my friend! Of course, I won't UNDERSTAND!" Jesi said in a whisper.  
"She was trying to pull us apart! She…she…" Aaron's voice cracked.  
"Aaron, you killed my friend," Jesi looked dead at him. What was wrong with her? She still couldn't feel as mad as she should have. Something about Aaron stopped her from getting mad. "Why."  
Aaron looked devastated, but he answered her, "Yesterday after you left, she tried to make a move on me. I told her that I was dating you and that she knew that. She said, she said I wanted to break up with you. She tried kissing me."  
"That's no reason to kill her!" Jesi told him.  
"And, at my old school, she…she bullied so many people. She would find a cute guy, date him for a little, and then dump him. She tried to get with me, but I rejected her. She told that I would pay and for me to kill myself. I think she forgot about me when she came to this school. The anger just piled up and…" Aaron looked at Jesi.  
"So you killed her because she was a bad friend and she bullied you," Jesi said dryly.  
Aaron looked apologetically at her.  
"Aaron, you know I shouldn't forgive you," Jesi said.  
He still looked at her.  
"But…I can't. I don't know why, but I can't be mad at you," she admitted.  
"Jesi come and eat!" Jesi's mother called.  
"Let's just go…" Jesi said and left.

**A/N: If you're wondering why the heck Jesi can't be mad at Aaron, it's because they are truly meant for each other and I don't want to break them up. I believe that everyone has a true love (except for me because I don't like relationships) even the insane people. Also, Aaron is a sociopath, which mean he has some regrets and a conscience but it's not as strong as a normal human's, but he became a sociopath from abuse, so I feel a bit bad even though I made this character. Oh well :/**


	20. Jesi, chapter 20

_Dear Diary, September 26, 2019_  
_ Do you know what's fun (read this in a sarcastic tone future Jesi)? Learning that your boyfriend, also the boy you wanted to get married to, MURDERED your friend. Sure, Amelia and I weren't really close, we mainly just hung out together because we were both friends with Harper, but come on, you don't murder people! The scariest thing is that I feel surprisingly okay with it. I didn't break up with Aaron; I don't know why, but I just couldn't bring myself to do that. Also learning that Amelia tried making moves on Aaron made me a bit jealous (of a dead person? Come on Jesi, have higher standards). I don't know why, but I've started to remember some bad memories of Amelia. She used to bully me a lot until she figured out Harper and I were friends. I also vaguely remember her telling me to kill myself several times (oh the irony is real). This is so stupid and confusing, why can't life just be simple for once? It's probably not helping Mrs. Smith assigned homework. My God, what is wrong with that woman. I know she never liked Amelia, but seriously, everybody thinks it's suicide! She would actually assign homework if Amelia killed herself. This is all so jumbled, I don't even know anymore. Just go with the flow? Come on Jesi that's so childish._

Jesi finished writing and got ready for bed. She didn't want to go to sleep, which was weird, because she loved sleeping. She still had chills crawling down her spine. _What if he did it again?_ Jesi kept thinking.

She kept tossing and turning in bed but still couldn't go to sleep. Finally, she got up and went to her desk. She grabbed a clipboard, some paper, and some pencils and a pen. She liked drawing, and since she couldn't go to sleep what else could she do? Read a book? She looked at her bookshelf. _Would be nice if I hadn't already read all of them, twice._ Jesi thought.

Jesi hopped on her bed, but then realized, she didn't know what to draw. She mulled over what to draw for a long time, but still couldn't think of anything. Eventually, she just started drawing whatever came to mind. When she was done she noticed that she drew a boy, a very specific boy, _Aaron_. It was exactly like him, except drawn. It had his freckles, different colored eyes, ear piercing, necklace, and everything- _wait why does he always wear that necklace?_

The necklace was pretty cool. It was made of purple and blue beads until you got to the middle, which had a jaguar's tooth. Jesi guessed that either 1) Aaron really liked it since it fit with his clothes, or 2) It was from his real mom. Option two seemed more likely to Jesi.

Jesi found herself smiling at the picture. She quickly shook her head, how could she still like him after what he did? _I mean he does have that that annoying, but cute, smirk he always had on his face, and how he laughs is so endearing…wait hold up!_ Jesi thought. It made her mad that she couldn't get him off of her mind, but it made her even angrier that she couldn't hate him.

Jesi's alarm clock started beeping. This was normally the time she would get up for school. Had she really stayed up all night? It didn't feel that long, that was for sure. Jesi put away her clipboard and folded up her drawing and put it in her pocket.

She then decided to surprise her parents with breakfast in bed. Jesi walked downstairs and started to look for cool breakfast ideas in her mom's recipe book. She looked for a while before deciding on some fluffy omelets with cheese, potato, avocado, and ham inside.

_After cooking_

Jesi quickly put the omelets with tea on a tray and brought them upstairs. She quietly opened the door while balancing the plates and put down the food on the tables next to her parents' bed.

"Mom, Dad, wake up!" Jesi shook them.  
"Huh? Oh, hi honey, is there something you need?" Jesi's mother said while sitting up.  
"Oh my!" Her mother exclaimed when she saw the meal.  
"What is it, dear," Jesi's dad asked.  
"Look! Oh thank you Jesi," her mother hugged her.  
"It's no problem, mom," Jesi said.  
"But I was wondering…" Jesi began.  
"What is it?"  
"I was wondering if I could invite Janice, Harper, and Bella for a movie sleepover tonight…" Jesi asked sheepishly.  
"Of course," her mother said.  
"Thanks, mom."  
"Hey, don't I have a say in this," her father complained.  
"No, you don't," her mother said.  
"But I was going to ask Jesi to bring Aaron over…"  
"Nevermind, you do," her mother took it back.  
"MoOm, dAaD!" Jesi blushed.  
"Hey, we'll be out with your aunt Acacia today, so just in case, you can bring him to. He seems like a shy boy and he needs more friends," her father said.  
Jesi giggled.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Acacia, it, it looks like avocado," Jesi said trying not to laugh.  
"Why are you like this?" Her mother asked.  
"I dunno, you raised me," Jesi said walking out the door.


	21. Jesi, chapter 21

"Okay, so the house is ours!" Jesi announced to her friends.  
Silence.  
"Help me out, Bella," Jesi whispered to Bella nervously.  
"Oh, uh, yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay," Bella cheered akwardly.  
Harper just stared at Jesi but Janice started cheering.  
"But, I might have invited Aaron over to," Jesi told them.  
"So the only one without a date is me," Bella said sadly. "I guess I'm always gonna be alone."  
"Uh-huh. Why is she here?" Harper demanded jabbing her finger at Bella.  
"Well, she's one of my best friends, so I invited her over to watch movies," Jesi answered.  
"That's so nice," Janice said.  
"Okay, whatever. What are we watching?" Harper asked.  
"We're watching…Aliens!" Jesi announced.  
Bella gulped, "We're watching a s-scary movie?"  
"Yeah, why not?" Jesi asked innocently.  
"Uh…nothing!" Bella said nervously.  
"You're scared, aren't you?" Harper said.  
"Yeah…" Bella admitted.  
"It's fine! We're all here and we have…" Jesi pulled up something, "BLANKETS!"  
Everyone laughed when they suddenly heard knocking on the door.  
"It must be Aaron, be right back," Jesi excused herself.

"Yo, Jesi," Aaron said walking in.  
"Hey, Aaron…" Jesi blushed.  
Aaron noticed, but just raised her eyebrow and walked in.  
"I brought some snacks too," Aaron said showing her the bags.  
"Oh, thanks," Jesi took them.  
"So, I'm kinda surprised you invited me," Aaron told her.  
"Yeah, but, I guess I can't stay mad at you," Jesi told him.  
"So you missed me," he teased.  
"N-no! I just, ugh, I'm going to put these up," Jesi blushed and walked away.  
Aaron snickered and followed her.  
"What," Jesi asked.  
"Where are we watching the movie?" Aaron asked.  
"The living room. You've been here plenty of times, you should at least know where that is," Jesi told him.

Aaron walked over and hugged her from behind. They started swaying together as Jesi put everything up. "I didn't want to lose you," Aaron murmured in Jesi's ear and started kissing her. "I don't think either of us can get rid of each other that easily. Believe it or not, but we're stuck together," Jesi whispered back.

"Are you two lovebirds done yet?" Harper yelled from the living room.  
"Yeah, be right there," Jesi shouted back. "Come on Romeo, we gotta go."  
Aaron looked slightly annoyed, but followed Jesi, "Okay, Juliet."

"Okay so, you're Aaron right?" Bella asked Aaron when he walked in.  
"Uh, yeah, and you are?" Aaron asked her.  
"Oh, I'm Bella, Lyn's childhood friend," Bella introduced herself.  
"Bella! I told you not to call me that," Jesi complained.  
"Lyn, huh…Well, nice to meet you, Bella," Aaron shook her hand. Aaron walked over to the sofa Jesi was on and sat down.

"So, I guess I should call you Lyn now," Aaron teased.  
"Shut up…" Jesi grumbled.  
Aaron hugged her and she rested on him until she noticed Bella standing up all alone.  
"Hey, Bella, why don't you sit down?" Jesi asked patting down next to her.  
"Oh uh, okay," Bella accepted and sat down next to Jesi.

Bella screamed and yelped at every jumpscare there was in the movie. Harper was ultimately bored until Ripley killed the alien, and Janice clinged onto her the whole time, which was probably why Harper said it was a good movie. When Jesi got scared she would get closer to Aaron, which made him happy.

"Well, I got to go before my family notices I'm gone," Aaron said while getting up.  
"Wait, you snuck out?" Jesi asked.  
Aaron smirked and kissed her forehead. "Shhh," he said and left.  
"I think he's nice, but maybe he needs some more friends," Bella told Jesi.  
"That's what my dad said this morning," Jesi commented.  
"Probably because it's true," Harper told her.  
"Yeah, I guess…" Jesi agreed.  
"He also seems to really like you," Bella nudged Jesi. "So, am I going to be the flower girl at your wedding?"  
"Bella!" Jesi blushed.  
"Yeah, can I be one too?" Janice volunteered.  
"I'll only be one if you're gonna be my flower girl when I marry Janice," Harper said.  
Janice blushed and looked away.  
"What time is it anyway," Jesi asked looking at a clock. "Oh, we should go to sleep now, it's midnight already."

With that, all the girls went to sleep.


	22. Aaron, chapter 22

Jesi woke up to knocking on her bedroom window. Jesi sat up in her bed a little confused but looked out her window, which was right next to her bed. She was a little shocked to see Aaron there, but also a bit delighted. She quickly opened the window and let Aaron in.

"Hey, Jesi," Aaron said casually climbing in.  
"What are you doing here?" Jesi asked.  
"I just wanted to see you. We were kinda interrupted last night," Aaron answered falling on her bed.  
Jesi lightly kicked him, "Yeah right you creep," she joked.  
Aaron slid next to her, "Hey, it's true!" He said while started to hug her.

Jesi rested in his arms and started to cuddle next to him. Aaron started brushing his hand through her hair and rested his head on hers.

_God Jesi is so beautiful. _ Aaron kept finding himself thinking. If Aaron thought about that moment in the future, he wouldn't be able to admit he wasn't thinking of 'anything' at all. What the hell am I thinking? She's only a sophomore. Aaron blushed.

"Aaron?"  
"Huh, yeah?" Aaron shook himself out of his thoughts.  
"What are you thinking?" Jesi asked him innocently.  
"Just about how pretty you are," Aaron teased.  
"Aaron," Jesi pushed him away playfully.  
"Hey!" Aaron complained.

Jesi did an L shape on her forehead and stuck out her tongue, "Loser!" Aaron started tickling her, which made her kick him off the bed.

"Oh wait, are you okay," Jesi said leaning over her bed.  
"I'm fine," Aaron said while pulling her down onto him.  
"Aaron!" Jesi tried to squirm away from him, but he much stronger.  
"Woah, you're so small!" Aaron noticed.  
"Hey, that's mean," Jesi huffed.  
"Oh, sorry. But you are, and it's really…cute," Aaron apologized.  
Jesi pouted and blushed. "Okay, you need to go now before the others notice."  
"Aw, fine," Aaron complained, but got up and went to her window.  
"Bye Aaron," Jesi kissed him.  
"See you, Jesi," Aaron climbed down the tree near her window.

_TIME SKIP_

Aaron was getting more and more annoyed with how Jesi was spending so much time with her friends. Then again, he was probably just jealous. Aaron couldn't help but feel left out. He was always left out. Ever since he was a small child it seemed like everyone hated him, they acted like he had some kind of life-threatening disease, and never asked for him to play with him. Whenever he asked if he could play they would laugh and leave him there, alone.

Not to mention his mother wasn't the most stable person. It always seemed like his dad was getting mad at her or she was crying. Whenever Aaron asked if she was okay, she would say yes, even though she clearly wasn't. She taught him many things, but when she died they all felt useless. Aaron remembered how she would sometimes start having random fits, which Aaron now knows that they were anxiety attacks.

When Aaron met Jesi she reminded him of his mother. She was short, had blue eyes, and was so nice. He remembered when he first saw Jesi. It was in the cafeteria. He saw her walk in with Harper, Janice, and Amelia, but she looked like she was trying to hide, almost as if she didn't want to be noticed. Aaron's first thoughts were of how she looked so much like his mother. At that moment Aaron knew that his heart had been stolen once again. He tried to kill his feelings right then and there, but for some reason, he couldn't, which was odd since he had lots of practice. Aaron couldn't help but stare at her, and when he met her in history it was even better. She was so nervous, which Aaron thought was adorable. Even when she got mad it was cute, and how she immediately apologized was exactly like his mother. Aaron had decided that he would have to at least try to become friends with her, and he even fantasized how he might be with her one day, but at the time it seemed hopeless, she was so out of his league.

When Aaron walked in his house Addison was right there like usual.

"And where have you been, Young Sir?" Addison demanded.  
Aaron didn't have the patience for this. "I was with Jesi," he told her.  
"What does she have to do with you?" She said while pointing her crooked finger at him.  
"She is my girlfriend. She has a lot to do with me," Aaron stated.  
"She's WHAT? You didn't even BOTHER TO MENTION THAT?" Addison screamed.  
"Didn't really seem like you'd care, plus you would just yell," Aaron kept his cool.  
"I WOULD NOT YELL!"  
"You are right now," Aaron said and walked off.  
"You stupid punk…" Addison muttered, but turned her heels and walked to the kitchen.


	23. Tristan, chapter 23

"So, you told mom I guess?" Tristan said leaning at the entrance to Aaron's room.  
"Yeah, so?" Aaron replied.  
"Well, she seems mad, and I just wanted to remind you that most high school relationships don't last, and I'll make sure this is one of them," Tristan told him.  
"Like you can do anything," Aaron said coldly.  
"Hmm, you'll see. Jesi won't be yours forever, I can guarantee that," Tristan said and walked away.

If there was anything Tristan loved to do, it was torture, Aaron. Tristan was just that way, he loved seeing others in pain. That's why Tristan swore to himself he would break them up somehow. Let's not forget that Jesi was also quite beautiful and nice, but Tristan only liked her for her physical appearance. Tristan thought that Aaron didn't deserve Jesi, but he could also tell that she would never cheat. So to Tristan, the best thing to do was break them up, take Jesi as his, and watch Aaron suffer miserably from heartbreak, maybe some broken bones, and depression. If Aaron ended up killing himself, well that really didn't matter to Tristan, he always despised him anyways.

Tristan didn't want to deal with his siblings, so he decided he'd go hang out with Jesi. In a swift movement, he head out the door and walked to the garage to get his car. Tristan got in the car, started the engine, and left.

_Jesi's house_

_ Honk honk!_

Man, Jesi was taking a long time to come outside. Tristan parked his car and went to her door. Tristan rapped on her door very loudly, when he finally heard some movement inside.

"Be right there!" A voice called.

Somebody opened the door. It was a girl dressed in yellow and black, kind of like a bee. She had brown hair, cat glasses, and green eyes.

"Um, hello? How can I help you?" The girl asked.  
"Oh, I'm Tristan. I came here to see Jesi," Tristan introduced himself and walked in the house.  
"I'm Bella, and Jesi's in the living room," Bella said while pointing.  
"Thanks," Tristan said and walked into the room.

"Jesi?" He asked.  
Jesi noticed him. "Oh, hey Tristan," she said.  
"Tristan, this is Janice and Harper. Harper, Janice, this is Tristan, he's Aaron's brother," Jesi introduced her friends.  
"Hey," Harper said.  
"Hello! SO, you're Aaron's brother?" Janice greeted him.  
"Foster, but yeah, why?" Tristan asked.  
"I was wondering…what does he like? Like his favorite food! When's his birthday? I wanna celebrate it sometime soon!" Janice asked happily.  
"Oh, he loves waffles with lots of butter, maple syrup, and strawberries. His birthday is July fourth, funny right?" Tristan told her.  
"Oh, that is cool!" Janice said.  
Harper was obviously getting a little jealous of how much Janice was talking to Tristan. "AhEm," Harper coughed.  
"Oh, sorry. It's just he's Aaron's brother, and Aaron never talks himself," Janice apologized.  
"Wait, are you guys dating?" Tristan asked, a bit surprised.  
"Yeah, we are," Harper answered.  
Darn it! Two hot girls down… Tristan thought. "Cool," he said.  
"Anyways, we were going to watch a movie, do you want to stay for it?" Jesi interjected.  
"Sure, I don't see the harm," Tristan smiled smugly.  
"Okay, let me get Bella first," Jesi said and walked away.  
"Oh, I forgot something, be right back," Janice said.

Harper and Tristan stood there in silence for a while.  
"Hey, buddy," Harper said.  
"Huh?"  
"I don't like how close you're getting with Jesi," Harper told him flatly.  
"What's wrong with me hanging out with a friend? Also, don't you have a girlfriend, you don't need to get so protective," Tristan asked.  
"Yes, but Jesi IS my best friend. I just wanted to warn you, if you try anything, then I'll ruin you. Don't try to make ANY moves on Jesi. I'm sure you know her boyfriend, after all, he's your brother," Harper warned.

Tristan nodded. Great, another person trying to get in my way…Tristan thought angrily. Just then everyone else walked in.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road!" Jesi exclaimed.


	24. Jesi, chapter 24

Dear Diary, December 52019  
Okay so, today is my birthday! I wonder what everyone's going to get me! What will Aaron do? Wait, did I tell him my birthday? I might have forgotten…oops. Oh well, I'll just tell him today. I'm so excited!

Jesi happily got out of bed and got dressed.

"Bye mom, I'm going to school!" She shouted as she ran outside.

School

Harper and Janice immediately greeted her with presents and lots of confetti.

"The confetti was Janice's idea," Harper told Jesi.  
"Oh, okay thanks guys," Jesi hugged them.

Just then Aaron walked outside.

"Um, what's going on? Is it a holiday?" Aaron asked.  
"You mean you don't know," Janice said.  
"Know what," Aaron replied very confused now.  
"Jesi did you tell him," Janice turned to Jesi.  
"No, I forgot," Jesi smiled awkwardly.  
"What the heck is going on guys," Aaron demanded.  
"It's Jesi's birthday!" Janice declared.  
Silence.  
"F**k"

After school (BECAUSE NOTHING HAPPENED)

"I'm so so so sorry Jesi, I didn't know," Aaron apologized to Jesi.  
"It's fine! I forgot to tell you!" Jesi forgave him.  
"But we've been together for several months. I should have found out by now,"  
Aaron apologized again.  
"Aaron…" Jesi said softly.  
"Yeah?" Aaron winced.  
Jesi kissed him, "It's fine."  
"Mmm, yeah okay," Aaron said, his voice a bit higher than normal.  
"Now let's go," Jesi told him.  
"Wait, I got it! Be right back Jesi," Aaron said and ran somewhere.  
"Aaron? AARON!" Jesi shouted.

Aaron came back a few minutes later. His clothes were a little torn and he was hiding something behind his back.

"Aaron?" Jesi asked cautiously.  
"I just remembered I got something for you," Aaron smiled triumphantly.  
"And what would that be?" Jesi asked, very curious now.  
"It's…drumroll please…" Aaron said.  
Aaron pulled a small husky mix puppy from behind him.  
"It's a puppy!" Aaron declared happily and gave it to Jesi.  
Jesi immediately started hugging it and fawning all over it. "Wait, where did you get him?"  
"I found him along the road while riding my motorcycle a few weeks ago. I hid him behind the school, and I've been taking care of him ever since," Aaron told her.  
Jesi started crying.  
"Wait, why are you crying? Are you allergic! I'm so sorry," Aaron panicked.  
"No, no! It's wonderful. I'm just so happy…" Jesi hugged him.  
"Hey, anything for my princess," Aaron told her.  
Jesi kissed him, "Thanks…"  
Aaron was dazed and just said, "Woaah…uh, no problem," he then blushed.  
"But, I have to ask my parents if I can keep him. I will also need dog food, a bed, and other supplies," Jesi told him.  
"Oooh yeah…Well, I can buy you some stuff and bring it over later, just text me if your parents say it's okay," Aaron offered.  
"Okay, thank you," Jesi hugged him once more and left.


	25. Jesi, chapter 25

Dear Diary, Dec 14, 2019  
Aaron got me a puppy and my parents said I could keep it! It's a cute little husky mix and has the most adorable howl. My parents told me that they think it's crossed with a German shepherd, so that's cool. I also finished finals yesterday, and they sucked. Fortunately, I got A's on all of them except English, which I got a B in. Oh, wait, the puppy's chewing the bed frame!

"Hey, don't do that!"

Jesi hurried and grabbed the puppy. She bopped it on the nose and told the puppy to not chew on things. The puppy in response licked her on the nose.

"Gah, I can't stay mad at you," Jesi cuddled it.  
"You know what, I think I'll call you Inigo, short for Inigo Montoya," Jesi told Inigo. Inigo barked happily.

Jesi sat in her bed with Inigo and started listening to music. Inigo got bored and started tugging on her shirt. "What?" Jesi asked the puppy. She then looked at Inigo's collar and realized he didn't have a nametag. Huh, I guess I'll have to get that, Jesi thought.

Jesi heard a knock at her bedroom door.

"Come in!" She called.  
Aaron walked in, "Man, you never come to your front door! It's a good thing your mom's home."  
Jesi put on a crooked smile, "I guess so."  
"So, have you given him a name?" Aaron asked looking at the puppy.  
"Yeah, I named him Inigo. Like Inigo Montoya from the Princess bride," Jesi told him.  
"And how's it with your cat?" Aaron asked her.  
"Oh, Inigo loves Hicks," Jesi told him.  
"That's funny…" Aaron muttered.  
"What is," Jesi asked.  
"I just noticed you named both of your pets after characters from movies. Specifically your favorite characters. From Aliens, you chose Colonel Hicks and from The Princess Bride you chose Inigo Montoya," Aaron explained.  
"Oh, yeah, I guess I did," Jesi laughed.  
"So, did you pass the exams?" Aaron asked.  
"Yeah, did you?" Jesi responded.  
"Of course," Aaron said while showing her his papers.  
"Dang, you did better than me," Jesi commented.  
"Naturally," Aaron teased and sat down with her.  
"So, what are you going to do for the break," Aaron asked her.  
"I'm going to celebrate Christmas with my family. We're going to Louisiana and staying there until the break is almost over, so about three weeks," Jesi told him.  
"So…I don't get to see you," Aaron said glumly.  
"Hey, it's okay. I'll see you when school starts," Jesi tried to cheer him up.  
"But you're going to be gone three weeks, and I'm only going to see you again when SCHOOL starts," Aaron pointed out.  
"True. Are you really going to miss me that much," Jesi joked.  
"Of course…" Aaron looked down.  
"Hey, wait," Jesi put her arms around him.  
"You're the only person who cares about me," Aaron confessed.  
"That's not true!" Jesi protested. "You have Janice, Harper, and Bella!"  
"They only hang out with me because I'm around you!" Aaron told her.  
Jesi looked away, "I guess so…but…you can still make friends."  
Aaron got up, "I-I got to go…"  
"Bye…" Jesi waved at him.


	26. Jesi, chapter 26

Aaron still felt mad. How did Jesi really think that people cared about him? And how could she think that he would make friends? Everyone obviously hated him and thought he was weird, so why would they try to be friends with him? Still, Aaron felt he shouldn't be mad at Jesi, she didn't do anything after all.

Jesi should be leaving about two days from now, Aaron thought. He wanted to do something for her before she left, but what? Suddenly an idea hit Aaron. He got up to write it down.  
"Knock, knock," somebody said. It was Tristan again.  
"What do you want, to bother me more?" Aaron demanded.  
"You always think the worst of me Aaron," Tristan replied cooly.  
"Of course, you are the worst after all," Aaron told him.  
Tristan bit back something and replied a little later, "Well, I just wanted to see how my brother was doing!" Tristan put his arm around Aaron's shoulder. "You seemed sad when you got home, and being the considerate brother I am, I wanted to ask you what's wrong."  
"Yeah, right," Aaron scoffed. "It's not any concern of yours, so just buzz off."  
"Aww, did something happen between you and your little princess?" Tristan mocked.  
Aaron didn't respond.  
"Clearly something did. What happened?" Tristan asked.  
"None of your business, that's what," Aaron turned him down coldly.  
"Just spill it," Tristan told him.  
"No."  
"You will."  
"I will not!"  
"You will too!"  
"Will not!"  
"Will too!"  
"Will not!"  
"Will too!"  
"WILL NOT!"  
"WILL TOO!"  
"I WON'T!"  
"Oh my GOD, Aaron, just tell me," Tristan complained.  
"Just get out of my business!" Aaron ordered.  
"No! I won't go away until you tell me what's going on," Tristan declared.  
"FINE! I'll tell you, but you have to go away!" Aaron agreed.  
"Okay!"  
"Jesi's leaving with her family over the entire break, and so I won't get to see her. I got a little mad about that and we got into a small fight, that's all!" Aaron answered.  
Tristan smiled and ran out of the room.  
"God, he's so annoying!" Aaron mumbled to himself.

With that Aaron started writing down some ideas he had to surprise Jesi.

_Jesi's POV_

"What do you mean you can't come over?" Jesi asked.  
"I'm, uh, busy right now, with…family stuff! Sorry, bye!" Janice said and hung up.

Jesi put her phone in her pocket. "Well now, what am I going to do? Everyone else is busy," she groaned. Jesi sat on her couch with Inigo for a while but finally decided to take him for a walk.

"Come on Inigo," Jesi said and got his leash.

As soon as Jesi walked out of her house, cheers greeted her. She stopped and realized that everybody had started playing music and singing. They were playing Hey Baby, one of Jesi's favorite songs. Janice, Harper, some of Aaron's 'friends', Bella, and Aaron were all carrying marching band instruments and playing. Suddenly Aaron started singing.

Hey, hey baby, I wanna know  
If you'll be my girl?  
Hey, hey baby, I wanna know  
If you'll be my girl?

Aaron had a really good voice. Jesi blushed. What is going on? When they finished Jesi finally asked them why there were doing this.

"Not to be rude, but…What's going on?" Jesi asked.  
"I wanted to have a surprise for you before you left for the break," Aaron told her.  
"And we decided to help," Harper added.  
"We all pitched in to help rent the instruments," Janice chimed in.  
"I hope you like it," Bella said sheepishly.  
"We're just here because you're Aaron's girl," Aaron's friend #1 said.  
"And he said he'd buy us Taco Bell," Aaron's friend #2 commented.  
"I'm here because they said you'd be hot, and they weren't wrong," Aaron's friend #3 said.  
"Shut up!" Aaron's friend #2 nudged Aaron's friend #3.  
"Um, well, thank you anyway! Seriously though, you didn't need to do this for me," Jesi thanked them.  
"Nonsense, now I gotta go buy these guys some food. Afterward, I'm going to have my wallets funeral; these guys cost a lot!" Aaron pecked her cheek and left with some of the instruments.

Janice, Bella, and Harper were all standing there.  
"So…do you want to meet my dog?" Jesi asked, remembering that Inigo was right behind her.  
"Sure," they all said in unison.  
"Cool, I have some food too," Jesi said.


	27. Jesi, chapter 27

**Ask and ye shall recieve**

"Awwwww, he's so cute!" Janice complimented while petting Inigo.  
"I have to agree," Harper said.  
"Where'd you get him?" Bella asked.  
"Thanks and Aaron got him for me," Jesi said.  
"Of course. Aaron would do anything for you," Harper rolled her eyes.  
"Come on Harper! It was nice of him to do that!" Bella chided.  
"Yeah, it's cute!" Janice piped up.  
Jesi coughed and blushed, "Yeah, I guess so…"  
"I mean, you're lucky! Aaron's not like most guys, he would literally do anything!" Janice said.  
"He might even go overboard," Harper pointed out.  
Jesi thought about Amelia, "Mhm…"  
"Soooooooo, have you guys, I don't know, done anything," Harper asked mischievously.  
"Of course not!" Jesi shouted.  
"Mhm, okay. You're all alone in your house and you have a boyfriend, are you sure about that?"  
"Yeah Jesi! But seriously, where are your parents?" Janice asked.  
"They're at my aunt's. She's been having some problems, so they need to take care of her," Jesi told them. "They're going to come back tomorrow and we're going to some of my relatives in Louisiana."  
"Have you told Aaron yet," Janice inquired.  
"Yeah…"  
"What was his reaction? I guess it must have been bad since he follows you around like a lost puppy," Harper asked.  
"He got a little mad, but it's okay. Anyways, I got to pack now," Jesi told them.  
"Yeah, well we do have to leave now too. Bye Jesi," Harper said.  
"We'll miss you!" Bella waved good-bye.  
"Bye!" Janice farewelled.

With that Jesi got ready to pack things up. What was she going to do with Inigo? She guessed that she would just take him with her.

**A/N: Yeah, this is short, I know. I just threw it together...**


	28. Update (AN)

Bro, y'all thirsty

I ain't gonna do that stuff... yet

Maybe...

IDK

I'm busy doing other things in life

Oh, and *whispers* love you too

Byeeeeeeeeeeeee

Okeyyy, so there is a slight, just itty-bitty problem with y'all askin' me to update

I'm kinda lazy. I also forgot where I was in the story and where I was going with it... I'm gonna try and find out what to do, but I'm also preparing for my best boi's B-day (Bakugou Katsuki, born 4/20, don't ask why he's my favorite)

But yeah, I am pretty busy with life, due to some other stories I have including Bakugou (gotta get out those birthday specials), so yee. It's gonna be a whiole until I post :/

Sorry


	29. FlIpPpPp

I'm freaking out right now

YOU GUYS ARE TOO NICE!

But sadly, I kinda just gave up on this story a while ago... I'll try and finish it, but as I've said countless times before

I'm a lazy lil' girl

Also, I'm too busy watching anime and reading stories of my waifu, Bakubro Katsuki

Sero is second-best boi, give him some love and maybe I'll write more

That's the price of this story

*proceeds to have an anxiety attack due to the fact that you guys are so sweet*

Soft Bakugou is quality  
I've fallen in love with a fictional character U-U


End file.
